Farewell
by Nightfire01
Summary: FINISHED. A difficult farewell for Seiya, saying goodbye to the one he loves, perhaps for forever.
1. Farewell

Author's Note: This is just a short story that just came from what ever dark depths of my odd mind. Hope you enjoy!  
~ Nightfire  
  
Farewell  
  
It was Seiya's last night on Earth. Tomorrow, along with his princess and Yaten and Taiki, he would leave to return his planet. He would miss everyone on but most of all, he wouldn't see her again.  
Usagi and Minako had arranged a huge farewell party for them but it was at Princess Kakyu's order that he went. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to see her again, face that the fact that he was leaving behind what was perhaps the love of his life.  
That evening, he stayed around Usagi and the inner senshi, hiding behind them. If Usagi and Raye's loud, annoying fighting did anything, it kept people away so he was able to hide around them. But when he dared to look around, she had vanished.  
  
Haruka was not surprised that Seiya stayed around Usagi all evening. He was always with her, even if Mamoru was there. But what else she had expected- Seiya had always loved Usagi, she thought to herself, wandering out to a deserted balcony that overlooked the city which seemed to sparkle underneath the stars. For some reason, seeing Seiya practically hanging on Usagi tonight bothered her.  
  
He couldn't stand it anymore. He was going to go deaf if he was around them much longer- he had to get away, quickly. Yaten, Taiki, and Princess Kakyu were talking to Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna and the lunar cats were trying to get Usagi and Raye to stop fighting, leaving him alone. He sighed to himself, thinking he might as well say goodbye, going in search of her.  
  
Haruka froze, hearing footsteps approach. She ducked behind a large bush, then wondered why she was hiding. Here she was, the sailor senshi of Uranus and the holder of the Space Sword, hiding from Seiya Kou of all people. She cursed to herself, thinking that despite everything, she could really be stupid sometimes.  
  
Seiya frowned to himself. He hadn't be able to find her even though he had almost searched the entire temple grounds. But then again, he really hadn't expected to find her- if she didn't want to see him, she could easily avoid him.  
  
He finally left and Haruka got up, brushing leaves from her jacket. Usagi's traits must be rubbing off on her, she thought to herself.  
She went back to the railing, looking out over the city, the wind playing with her short hair.  
"Haruka," a voice behind her startled her and she turned to see Seiya standing there. Not only did she hid from him, he was able to come up behind her unnoticed. She must having a bad day, she told herself.  
"No Odango? I thought the two of you were permanently attached," she said coldly.  
"We're not! Look, I didn't come here to fight with you," he said, starting to get frustrated.  
"Why are you here?" Haruka asked him, turning her back to him.  
"I just wanted to talk to you. That's it," he said, going to lean against the railing next to her.  
"About what?" she glanced at him, eyes narrowed.  
"Since the day I met you, I've never been able to break down the barriers you put up to shut out the world, no matter what I did. By looking interested in Usagi, I hoped to see you jealous. A bad plan, I know," he admitted. There was a heavy silence between them.  
"Go away. Go back to your planet, to your life and leave me alone!" she glared at him, angry. Her nails dug into the wood railing.  
"I will and you'll never have to see me ever again," he promised then suddenly, put his arm around her and drawing her next to him, kissed her.  
She didn't have time to react. She couldn't move, couldn't think. Even if his arm didn't hold her next to him, she didn't know if she would be able to move.  
After a moment, his lips left hers. "Goodbye, Haruka,' he said softly, looking into her eyes. He took his arm away from her and left, leaving her dazed and confused.  
  
The next day he left Earth with his Princess, Taiki, and Yaten. As they left the planet behind, a tear trailed down from his eye. He would miss her.  
  
Haruka sat with Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna looking up at the night sky.  
"Look, shooting stars!" Hotaru said excitedly, pointing up.  
"They are finally returning home," Michiru said with a smile and Setsuna nodded in agreement. Haruka looked up at the sky, quickly wiping her eye before the others noticed. 


	2. Return

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews that I've gotten from this story. I actually intended for it to be just one chapter but since I got such a great reaction from the majority of readers, I will continue the story.  
~ Nightfire  
  
Chapter 2: Return  
  
A year later-  
  
Since Galaxia's defeat about a year ago, peace had returned to the solar system. The Starlights had left to rebuild their own planet and now life had settled down.  
While that all was great, Haruka was bored. Once in a while there would be a youma but the inner senshi often took care of it, leaving the outer senshi with nothing to do.  
"Haruka, guess what?" Hotaru ran in, excited. "The Starlights are returning to Earth!" she continued on, not waiting for her response.  
"Lovely. When are they coming?" Haruka asked, hoping she could avoid seeing Seiya.  
"Tonight. We're supposed to meet them with the others at the park near downtown," Hotaru explained.  
"That sounds great. It would be nice to see them after so long," Michiru commented as she came in.  
"I think I have plans already..." Haruka started but stopped when she saw the looks Hotaru and Michiru were giving her.  
"Usagi wants everyone there," Michiru said firmly. Haruka sighed, knowing that it was no use to argue.  
  
That evening the senshi along with Mamoru and the two lunar cats gathered in the deserted park, waiting for the Starlights to arrive.  
"This is so exciting!!!" Minako and Usagi squealed at the same time, causing everyone to wince slightly. Haruka sometimes felt sorry for Mamoru- she was surprised he hadn't gone deaf by now.  
"Look!" Ami pointed up in the sky at three streaks of light that flashed across the sky.  
"That must be them,' Makoto said. There was a flash of light in front of them and when it vanished, the three Starlights stood before them.  
"Sorry we're late- someone got us lost by Saturn," Taiki said with a glance at Yaten and Seiya.  
"TAIKI! YATEN! SEIYA!" Minako flew at them and managed to hug all three at once.  
"Owww...nice to see you too, Minako," Yaten choked, trying to escape.  
"Sorry," Minako blushed, letting go.  
"Welcome back," Setsuna said politely.  
"Thanks," Seiya said and turned his attention to Haruka. "Haruka, I-" he started but stopped when suddenly, she hit him hard. Everyone fell silent, staring at the two of them. Seiya put his hand to his face, feeling blood.  
"Haruka!" Usagi exclaimed, looking shocked.  
"That was quick," Yaten smirked. Taiki only raised an eyebrow, not really surprised.  
"Should have been expecting that," Seiya remarked, taking the tissues Minako and Usagi offered him. Haruka rolled her eyes and walked off.  
"I sorry about Haruka.." Michiru said to him, not certain of what to say.  
"It's OK, I think I may have deserved that," Seiya shrugged. Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru glanced at each other and then followed Haruka, not knowing what to think.  
"What did you do?" Yaten asked Seiya after the outer senshi had left. Everyone looked at him, waiting for his answer.  
"Er, well, nothing..." Seiya said, not able to think of a good lie on the spot. Haruka had really hit him hard, he thought, looking at the blood on the tissue he held. 


	3. Insight

Author's Note: This story is not related to 'Starlight Dreams', nor is the sequel. Thank you all for all the reviews for both stories and keep them coming.  
~ Nightfire  
  
Chapter 3: Insight  
  
A few boxes of tissues and several ice packs later, the bleeding finally stopped and the swelling in Seiya's nose had started to go down.  
"You poor thing- not even five minutes here and she hits you," Yaten snickered as he handed Seiya more ice.  
"Shut up, Yaten," Seiya muttered, glaring at him.  
"Well, I'm curious to what you could have done to get such a reaction from her," Yaten commented.  
"It's a long story," Seiya said, avoiding the question.  
"I have nothing to do so go ahead," Yaten said, noticing this.  
"Ugh, I can't believe I'm telling you this," Seiya groaned. "The last night we were here, at the party, I tried to settle things between us," he said.  
"Uh huh. So what did you say that caused her to punch you a year later?" Taiki asked as he came in. Seiya looked uncomfortable under their gazes, turning slightly red.  
"Er, it wasn't what I said, exactly. I kissed her," he said, looking at his hands. Taiki dropped his book in surprise and both of them stared at Seiya.  
"You...kissed her," Yaten said slowly.  
"Well, that explains why she hit you," Taiki commented.  
"Thank you for that insight," Seiya grumbled. Apparently she didn't feel the same way about him as he did about her, he thought to himself. He had spent the last year thinking about her and had returned to find that she hated him. Perhaps it had been a mistake to kiss her that night, a mistake in loving her.  
  
For the past year Haruka had not been able to get Seiya or the memory of that kiss out of her mind. Hitting him had let out some of her frustration at him but her mind was still in turmoil. But she would put him out of her mind, she wouldn't let him have this effect on her, she told herself firmly. However, a part if her knew that she would fail at it. 


	4. Hate

Author' Note: Sorry this was so long in coming and so short- I promise it will get better (and longer) soon! Thanks for the reviews and keep sending them in. Thanks-  
  
~ Nightfire Chapter 4: Hate  
  
Haruka was torn. She saw Seiya at Usagi's side as usual; nothing had changed. She shrugged the kiss off as just Seiya's habit of just picking up on women. Usagi, Michiru, and now her. Next time it would be Minako or Raye. She simply had read too much into it.  
Part of her was relieved that he left her alone however at the same time, she hated it, hated him.  
  
Seiya was back to square one. She still hated him, still considered him dirt. He was at a loss of what to do, how to get her to even tolerate him.  
But then he thought that there could be no hope at all. She didn't even seem to notice that he had returned to Usagi's side, didn't even seem to notice him at all.  
He was depressed to think that he had come back all the way from Kinmoku just to get rejected and beat up by the one he had come to see. 


	5. Goodbye Once Again

Chapter 5: Goodbye Once Again  
  
It was a cold night but Seiya didn't care as he walked along the deserted street. He needed to get away from Yaten and Taiki for while to think things out. He had no clue to what to do about Haruka and to make matters worse, Princess Kakyu had sent a message from Kinmoku informing them that they had to return there in a couple of days. Things were not working out for him.  
Seiya now knew that perhaps returning to only leave again had been a bad idea. He just should have stayed away and left her alone. There was no reason for him to stay on this planet any longer.  
  
A few days later the three Starlights returned to Kinmoku. Seiya was not surprised that Haruka had not come to say goodbye along with the other senshi. In a way, he was glad that she didn't- it made it easier for him to leave.  
  
Haruka knew something was going on, something that the other three outer senshi were not telling her. She had a feeling it concerned Seiya so she didn't confront them about it. At a senshi meeting, she had overheard Minako 'whispering' to Ami about the three Starlights returning to Kinmoku.  
  
She tried to tell herself that she didn't care but even though she wanted to hate him, she had to admit that she didn't want to see him leave. 


	6. Heartache

Chapter 6: Heartache  
  
Princess Kakyu tapped her pen on her desk as she stared out her study window. She was worried and she couldn't concentrate on her work. Ever since the three Starlights had returned from Earth this time, she had noticed a considerable change in Seiya's behavior. She could clearly see that he was depressed over something, or someone. He refused to tell them anything and it was only through Yaten that she learned about his problems with the Uranian senshi, Haruka.  
She knew that Seiya could not be allowed to stay this slump but she didn't know what she could do. It was just one of those things that he had to work out on his own but she would be there just in case.  
  
Seiya was miserable. He missed Haruka and couldn't stop thinking about her. He tried to keep himself busy, to keep himself busy just to keep his mind off her.  
Things quickly started to get worse for him. He couldn't sleep and had even started to dream about her.  
That was when he found a solution in sleeping pills he found in his cabinet. No longer was his dreams tormented by her and he could detach himself from the world. He knew he was going down a dangerous path but he told himself that he would stop once he was over her.  
  
It had been nearly a month since Seiya had left. Haruka missed him but on the other hand, was glad that she didn't have to watch him flirting and doting over Usagi all the time.  
She knew his type. Flirting with everyone with no real feelings. As soon as he lost interest, he moved on. She couldn't believe she had fallen for him after on kiss which most likely had meant nothing to him. She assumed he had another girlfriend (or girlfriends) on Kinmoku by this time and this tormented her.  
Hurt and frustrated, she did something that she had not done in a very long time- dating. She had no real interest in the men she went through. They were just a distraction for her. 


	7. The Princess Gets Involved

Chapter 7: The Princess Gets Involved  
  
Seiya sat in Princess Kakyu's study, nervous. He had been summoned there this morning and it was rare that when the Princess summoned one that it turned out good.  
Princess Kakyu came in a moment later, her face blank that also wasn't a good sign. She sat down carefully, not looking at Seiya.  
"Seiya, recently it has come to my attention that you have been letting your problems interfere with your duty," she said simply.  
"I've just been having trouble sleeping, Princess," Seiya lied quickly. From the look that she gave him, Seiya wasn't sure she had bought it. It was hard to fool Princess Kakyu.  
"That is understandable however, I want you to resolve these problems before you resume your duties," she ordered and Seiya knew that it would be useless to argue with her.  
  
Haruka felt slightly guilty. She had no real interest in the guy standing beside her or any of the others she went out with. Normally, she didn't care to date but for some reason, she just didn't care.  
She glanced over at the guy next to her, thinking how he was almost opposite of Seiya. He had light hair, dark eyes, was a little heavy, and was not exactly the brightest bulb in the batch. She sighed, hoping Seiya was as unhappy as she was. 


	8. Return

Chapter 8: Return  
  
It was odd to be back on Earth again. Princess Kakyu have given him leave to return for a few days but Seiya had no idea what to do. He didn't let any of the other senshi know he was coming and stayed in a hotel. He kept going through what he could say to her but nothing seemed right. That evening as he walked along the street trying to work out his problem. He paused, seeing Haruka, then moved out of sight when he saw the guy next to her. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the guy put his arm around Haruka, his fists clenched.  
Seiya couldn't believe that Haruka was dating some crude, dumb, clueless man. He knew that she was above this type of guy and seeing her with one bothered him. He had to do something.  
He waited in the shadows out of sight as they walked towards him, calm now. As soon as they were nearer, he stepped out. Haruka saw him but before she could say anything, Seiya punched the guy next to her hard.  
For a moment, the world froze. Haruka stared at him with an expression of disbelief and if he wasn't mistaken, amusement. Her boyfriend glared at him, holding his hand over his bleeding lip. Seiya couldn't believe what he had just done but now he was committed. The guy was bigger than he was but Seiya moved faster. Out of nowhere came the guy's fist suddenly, knocking him to the ground. Haruka merely watched them, a faint cruel smile on her lips, her eyes cold. It struck Seiya as odd that she wasn't surprised.  
"That should teach you a lesson," the guy sneered down at him, putting his arm around Haruka again. "Come on, lets go, baby," he said but Haruka stood still. As if she was dusting off dirt from coat, she removed his arm, her eyes now glittered dangerously.  
"Don't call me that. You have the intelligence of a rock and you're starting to annoy me. You can go now," she dismissed him curtly. Seiya smiled slightly, his heart soaring.  
"But-"the guy started but Haruka cut him off.  
"Since I can easily kick your ass, don't argue," she said coldly. Seiya knew her well enough to know she wasn't bluffing. Apparently this guy was smart enough to see the truth in her words and left, cursing under his breath.  
"Haruka..." Seiya said as he got to his feet carefully.  
"Leave me alone, Seiya," she said evenly. He paused; he had not been expecting this.  
"But I-"he started but she walked off, ignoring him. He watched her go, feeling the last shreds of hope slipping of his grasp. 


	9. Disappointment and Hope

Chapter 9: Disappointment and Hope  
  
Haruka was grateful that Seiya didn't follow her. His sudden appearance had been a surprise but she was satisfied that she had seen him jealous. That would teach him not to mess with her again.  
  
Seiya was curled up on his bed in the hotel room, holding a bag of ice to his head. It seemed everything he came back to this planet, he got hurt. But now it was the emotional pain that tormented him more than anything.  
When he had saw that other man with his arm around Haruka, it felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach.  
"Seiya? Are you OK?" Yaten asked as he and Taiki came in, setting their bags down.  
"What are you two doing here?' Seiya grumbled, not even moving.  
"We thought you could use some help," Taiki explained. "So she hit you again," he sighed, looking down at Seiya.  
"No, her boyfriend did," Seiya mumbled. Yaten and Taiki glanced at each other for a moment in surprise. Silence fell over the room for a few minutes.  
"Just out of curiosity, why did her boyfriend hit you?" Yaten asked. Taiki rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed at Yaten's immaturity.  
"It's none of your business! Now if you don't mind, I would like to be alone!" Seiya said harshly. Taiki was concerned, this seemed to be getting out of hand.  
  
Seiya waited until his brothers had left to get more ice. He couldn't understand why Haruka still hated him but would date men with no detectable signs of intelligent life.  
That's when it hit him. Haruka hated him but not other guys. If he could change his appearance then she wouldn't hate him; he would be just another guy to her. He knew that eventually that she would find out but until then, he knew it was his best chance. He laid back down, forming his plan as he drifted off to sleep, still holding the ice pack to his head. 


	10. Tristan

Author's Note: I know this story has taken an interesting course but I am just taking ideas and going with them, seeing where they lead me too. I am starting to think that this is going to be longer than 'Starlight Dreams' but now, lets get on with the story! Oh, and a note- the opera Tristan and Isolde does not belong to me. (and please please please please submit your reviews!). Thank you-  
  
~ Nightfire  
  
Chapter 10: Tristan  
  
Seiya stood before the mirror in his room, taking a deep breath, clutching his transformation locket (AN: or whatever the heck that thing is). Part of him was unsure about this but on the other hand, he didn't know what else to do. He took another deep breath and pictured what he wanted to disguise himself as. Shoulder length dirty blond hair, hazel eyes that reminded him of pond water, and he made sure to make himself a couple inches taller.  
  
It was done in a few moments. Seiya was happy that it had turned out exactly how he planned, he thought as he tied back his hair and went to find some old clothes. He would have to do some shopping later.  
After getting ready, he set out. He passed Yaten and Taiki in the lobby and they walked right by him without a glance. He breathed a sigh of relief as he walked out of the hotel out onto the street. He walked around the city for a while, seeing no sign of Haruka.  
That night, he decided to go out, to get used to being someone else then tomorrow, he would find her.  
  
"Come on, it would be good for you to get out" Setsuna insisted, hands on hips. Haruka made a face, rolling her eyes.  
"But-"Haruka started but Setsuna had come prepared.  
"Hotaru is staying the night at Makoto's with the girls and Michiru has violin practice tonight. I don't feel like staying around here all night and I don't want to leave you home alone," she said.  
"I'm 29. I think I can handle being home alone," Haruka muttered.  
"Haruka, you never seem to do anything anymore. Now, go get dressed and we'll get going," Setsuna ordered. Haruka didn't feel like arguing any more so dragged herself upstairs to dig around her closet.  
She came down a few minutes wearing long loose black pants and tank top with a pair of low sandals as she pulled on her coat. Setsuna was waiting for her, dressed in a short black dress and high heels.  
"Let's go the night is wasting away!" Setsuna ordered, dragging her out the door.  
  
Seiya found himself at some bar in the middle of downtown Tokyo but nothing caught his interest so he turned to leave. Just as he did, his eyes fell on Haruka and Setsuna entering. He thanked the fates for this fortune and gathering his courage, went up to her.  
  
"Hm, looks like someone is interested in you," Setsuna commented to Haruka as they went in.  
"Wher-"Haruka started then stopped when she realized that Setsuna had deserted her.  
"Can I buy you a drink?" a guy asked her politely as he walked up to her. Looking at him closer, she thought that he was a bit cute and since Setsuna had vanished, she thought she might as well.  
"Sure. I'll have a martini," she said, taking a seat. He ordered and sat next to her.  
"I'm Tristan. And you are?" Seiya asked. He kicked himself, wishing he had come up with a better name but now he had no choice but to go for it.  
"Haruka. So, are you here to meet your Isolde?" she asked with a smile. Seiya stared at her blankly, confused.  
"I'm sorry, I have no idea what your talking about," he admitted after a minute.  
"Sorry, it's from the opera, Tristan and Isolde," she explained.  
"Oh. No, I've sort of given up on finding love," he shrugged. The drinks came and they fell silent. "So, why are you here?" he asked.  
"Friend dragged me along and then ditched me," she explained.  
"Ah, I understand. My brothers are like that," he said. She laughed a little, finishing off her drink.  
  
They ended up talking for a couple hours, until Setsuna came up, looking slightly tipsy.  
"I better get going. Thanks for the drinks," Haruka smiled at him as she got up.  
"Your welcome. Could I call you sometime?" he asked.  
"Sure," she said and quickly wrote down her number. As she left with Setsuna, she couldn't help but think that Tristan seemed somewhat familiar to her.  
  
Seiya returned to his hotel, feeling like he was walking on air. He had returned to his normal appearance and was ready to get some sleep. It had been a good night for him. 


	11. Hangovers

Author's Note: Sorry that this was so long in the works but I had a bad case of writer's block. I promise that I will try to keep the updates coming as fast as possible! Thank you and please please keep your reviews coming.  
  
~ Nightfire  
  
Chapter 11: Hangovers  
  
That morning Haruka woke with painful hangover. It had been a long time since she had drunken any substantial amounts of alcohol as she did last night. But she still remembered that guy whom she had given her phone number, Tristan. There was something about him that was so familiar but what exactly eluded her. It was annoying.  
  
Seiya was in a good mood that morning. He had remembered the drink water before drinking so didn't have a hangover. He couldn't believe that his plan was working out so well. He felt bad for deceiving Haruka like that but this was the best thing that he could think of.  
Later on, he tagged along with Taiki to the bookstore to find a copy of 'Tristan and Isolde', which surprised Taiki who had never seen Seiya read a book without a lot of complaining. There had to be something going on and he had a bad feeling it had to do with Haruka.  
He and Yaten had been telling Seiya forever just to leave Haruka alone, that he had no chance with her but no matter what they said, nothing deterred Seiya's determination. 


	12. The Truth

Chapter 12: The Truth  
  
It had been nearly a week and Haruka hadn't seen any sign of Seiya. He had seemed to have vanished just as suddenly as he had shown up.  
She had been going out with Tristan in that time and was starting to really like him. He just was so...familiar and comforting, as if she had known he for a long time.  
But as much as she liked Tristan, she couldn't stop thinking about Seiya. She assumed that he must have returned to his planet by now and had forgotten her. She hadn't forgotten about him and actually really missed him more than she would care to admit, even to herself.  
  
Seiya knew that soon he would have to tell Haruka the truth. He felt bad that as Tristan, they had gotten really close. He knew that she deserved to know who Tristan really was before they went too far. Tonight, when they went out, he would tell her.  
  
That evening, Seiya was nervous. All though dinner, he was going over how he was going to tell Haruka everything.  
As they walked along the empty paths that ran next to the harbor, he knew that it was his chance- once he got her alone.  
"Haruka, there is something that I need to tell you but I just wanted to say that I really like you," he said, nervous.  
"What is it?" Haruka asked, uneasy.  
"I have been honest with you about everything expect one thing," he told her, looking at the ground.  
"Uh oh..." Haruka winced, uneasy now, looking at him. Just her luck- he must have a girlfriend or must be married. Suddenly, Tristan vanished and Seiya stood before her.  
"Oh...gods," she stated, staring at him. "Seiya Kou- you are disgusting," she said simply.  
"Haruka, I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do," Seiya admitted, carefully keeping out of hitting distance.  
"So you disguised yourself as someone else? What is wrong with you?" she demanded.  
"Hey! I did this because I love you!" he said. Haruka was silent, staring at him. She had no idea what to say or do. She had no idea whether to believe him or not. He had lied to her, getting close to her as someone else but there was something in his eyes that told her that he was telling the truth.  
But there remained the fact that he had deceieved her, lied to her no matter how good his intentions.  
"Look, Seiya, you lied to me. No matter how much you claim you love me, nothing changes that!" she said and Seiya winced, knowing that was true.  
"I know, I understand that you're angry at me," he agreed. "I'll leave you alone now. If you ever change your mind, call me," he sighed and put a piece of paper with his number on it in her hand before he turned and walked off. 


	13. Waiting

Chapter 13: Waiting  
  
That night , Haruka lay in bed, still clutching the paper that Seiya had given her. She didn't know whether to call or not and if she did call him, she had no idea what she would say.  
She hadn't known how to react when he had said he loved her. But even if he was telling the truth about that, he had still had deceived her as posing as Tristan to get close to her.  
She glanced down at the phone number written on the paper, unable to stop thinking about Seiya even though she was supposed to be mad at him.  
  
Seiya had been hovering over the phone for hours, waiting. Taiki ignored him but Yaten was annoyed since he was expecting a call from Minako whom he had gotten quite close to lately.  
Suddenly the phone rang and before Taiki or Yaten could even move, Seiya pounced on the phone.  
"Hello?" he said, forcing his voice to keep even.  
"SEIYA!" Usagi practically shirked, making him wince.  
"Hi, Usagi, Ican'ttalkrightnowsodon'tcallback!" Seiya said really fast and slammed down the phone. Taiki and Yaten were staring at him in shock, not able to believe that Seiya had just hung up on Usagi, the one girl whom he had used to be almost obsessed with.  
Taiki went back to his book and Yaten turned his attention back to the television so the knock on the door startled them. When neither Seiya or Yaten moved, Taiki sighed and got up to answer the door.  
He opened the door to reveal Haruka standing there, looking tired with dark smudges under her green eyes. 


	14. Solace

Chapter 14: Solace  
  
"Um, we were just leaving," Taiki said quickly and ran out, dragging Yaten behind him. Haruka and Seiya looked at each other in silence for a moment.  
"How did-"Seiya started.  
"Usagi," Haruka said simply.  
"Oh. Come on in, you look tired," he suggested, opening the door for her. She went in and sat on the couch, covering a yawn. Silence desended once again.  
"Seiya, don't think that I've forgiven you for lying to me or for using my friends," she said suddenly.  
"I wasn't expecting you too," Seiya said as he sat next to her.  
"Good. But at the same time I think I've fallen for you despite my best efforts," she said, forcing the confession out of herself, yawning again. On an impulse, Seiya put his arms around her, frowning at the darkness under her eyes. There they sat, and Haruka found herself falling asleep in his arms, feeling warm. Seiya smiled down at her, noticing that she was asleep, feeling for the first time a long while, happy. 


	15. Reflections

Chapter 15: Reflections  
  
Yaten and Taiki came back later that night to see Seiya and Haruka asleep on the couch. Taiki was relieved to see that they had finally worked things out. Yaten however went to find some ice but Taiki stopped him.  
"Come on, we're leaving," Taiki said.  
"But I don't wanna..." Yaten started to whine but Taiki stopped him. Yaten sulked- he had wanted to give Seiya and Haruka a chilly wake up.  
"Shut up and get your stuff together. We're leaving-NOW," Taiki ordered sternly, scaring Yaten into quickly obey him.  
  
Later Haruka woke, looking over at Seiya who was asleep. She had to admit that even though Seiya had made many mistakes, she couldn't believe that she had thought that in dating those losers she was getting back at Seiya. There were times, she thought, that she could act really stupid.  
  
Seiya yawned, the sun in his face. He looked down to see Haruka looking up at him. He was glad to see the dark areas under her eyes gone and that she appeared much more rested. He knew that he had been lucky not to lose her considering what an idiot he had been. 


	16. Christmas

Chapter 16: Christmas  
  
The next few days were wonderful for Seiya. He had gotten to know Haruka so much better and the two were rarely apart. December came, along with snow along and Seiya had no idea what to get her for Christmas.  
The answer came to him while he was walking down the street one day past a jewelry store. He just hoped Haruka would like his gift.  
  
The next night he went to Usagi and Minako's Christmas party that was held at Raye's temple. Taiki and Yaten had come from Kinmoku with Princess Kakyu for the occasion so Minako and Usagi were glombed onto them instead of Seiya.  
He noticed Haruka arrived with the other three outer senshi last of all, not noticing Yaten hiding the pepper shaker up his sleeve. Seiya started over to Haruka but Yaten stepped in his way, holding out a glass of eggnog.  
"This will calm your nerves," Yaten told him and Seiya took the glass, not noticing the little gray flakes floating on the top. By the time Seiya had made his way over to Haruka, he was trying not sneeze, thinking his allergies must have been acting up again.  
"Haruka, I.." Seiya started, reaching into his pocket but suddenly sneezed-all over Haruka who was wearing a long black silk dress.  
Everyone fell silent, looking over at them, waiting for Haruka to kill him. But Haruka merely stood her, staring at him, outraged and annoyed. Seiya then noticed the pepper flakes in his glass, then looked back at Yaten who had his back turned to hide his laughter.  
"Haruka, I'm so sorry.." he said but Haruka snatched his glass, looking at the pepper flakes, then noticed Yaten as well.  
"You weasel!" Haruka threw the glass at Yaten's feet and it shattered on the ground. Usagi moved to intervene but Mamoru stopped her.  
"At least I don't sleep around," Yaten sneered. He had heard from Seiya about Haruka's boyfriend and he certainly did not want her around Seiya. Princess Kakyu looked at Yaten, horrified. Taiki stayed back, certain that Haruka was going to kill Yaten. Mamoru and the rest of the senshi looked angry but not as angry as Haruka. It surprised everyone when Seiya hit Yaten hard.  
"How dare you, Yaten? Go away- I don't want to see you," Seiya said coldly and then turned his back on him. Yaten stood there in shock- he had never seen Seiya that angry before. Princess Kakyu noticed the outline of a small ring the pocket the Seiya had started to reach in to earlier and smiled. 


	17. Lights Out

Author's Note: This a little lemony. But hope you all enjoy and review.  
  
Nightfire  
  
Chapter 17: Lights Out  
  
Seiya took Haruka back to her house so she could change out of her dress. He was still angry at Yaten for ruining everything. He reached down to make sure the ring was still there, thinking how he could do this.  
He pulled up to the house where the outer senshi lived and opened the car door for her.  
"I'm so sorry about Yaten..," he said as they went into the house.  
'It's fine. Could you unzip the back for me?" she asked, turning her back to him. He nodded and started to unzip the dress, his fingers brushing against her skin.  
Haruka's eyes widened as he slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders, kissing her neck softly. The next thing she knew, her dress was off and he was kissing her as he laid her on the couch.  
  
Seiya had started to unzip her dress and for some reason, started to take it off. But she didn't stop him and when he kissed her, she had returned it. As he turned off the light and laid her down on the couch, he reminded himself that he would ask her in the morning.  
  
Michiru had seen Haruka leaving with Seiya and told Setsuna quietly. They both agreed that it would be best to let them have the house for tonight. Hotaru could stay at Makoto's and they could find a hotel room for the night.  
For the rest of the party, Yaten found himself alone. Even Taiki and Princess Kakyu had deserted him. In his view, all he had done was tell the truth, however unpleasant it may have been. If Seiya choose to ignore that, then it wasn't Yaten's problem. 


	18. Sunrise

Author's Note: Just to let you all know, I've finally gotten around to the next chapter of 'The Sailor Satellite Chronicles' and have posted the next chapter, Sailor Triton. Hope you enjoy and please keep the reviews coming, Thank you,  
Nightfire  
  
Chapter 18: Sunrise  
  
The next morning, Haruka woke up with the sun in her face and the smell of eggs. She sat up, yawning, that Seiya had left. She got up, putting on her robe, remembering with a smile what had happened last night. There were some things about Seiya that had certainly surprised her.  
She made her way to the kitchen, coming up behind him and put her arms around his waist.  
"Hm, someone's in a good mood," he teased her.  
"Good morning to you too," Haruka said and jumped in surprise when he slid a ring on her finger. He turned around to face her, her hands in his.  
"I meant to ask you last night at the party but I didn't get the chance. I know I've really made a mess of things in the past but I vow to do my best to make you make you happy in the future, no matter what," he said seriously, looking into her eyes. "Haruka, would you marry me?"  
Haruka stared at the ring, her heart pounding. But she knew what her answer was going to be.  
"Yes, Seiya, I will marry you," she said. 


	19. Plans

Chapter 19: Plans  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?!!" Yaten almost screamed when Seiya told him and Taiki the news.  
"Honestly, Yaten, I'm not going to explain it again," Seiya said, just barely resisting the urge to gag Yaten with anything so long as it spared Seiya listening to him.  
"But the last time we saw, she hated you. How do you expect to make it work?" Yaten demanded, annoyed.  
"We'll figure it out so stay out it," Seiya glared at his brother who fell silent.  
"Dispute his lack of...diplomacy, Yaten does bring up a point. You and Haruka have rarely gotten alone and suddenly your engaged," Taiki said carefully.  
"Well, that is my business and you will please stay out it!" Seiya snapped, narrowing his eyes at Yaten, who was planning on what he was going to tell Princess Kakyu. He thought that Seiya could certainly do much better then Haruka.  
  
That afternoon Haruka spent partly in a daze, playing with the ring Seiya had given her on her finger. The three other outer senshi didn't need to ask what the ring was or who it was from.  
Once the inner senshi heard, Minako, Usagi, Makoto started to make the plans for the wedding despite the fast that Haruka and Seiya had not set the date.  
Even though she loved Seiya, Haruka was actually a little nervous about getting married. Dating wasn't a big deal but a life-time commitment was another thing. 


	20. The Day Of

Chapter 20: The Day Of  
  
After much debate and dispute, Seiya and Haruka decided on a date in the summer which gave them time for planning everything.  
As the date crept up, Minako, Usagi, Michiru, and Setsuna too Haruka out to look for a dress. Normally, Haruka hated to wear dresses but for her wedding day, she would endure it.  
Hours and many rejected dresses later, Haruka found it. It showed off her shoulders a little but most importantly -she wouldn't trip on it.  
The other four were relieved to have finally found a dress that Haruka liked. Michiru, Minako, and Usagi were still shocked as to how Haruka and Seiya could go from trying to kill each other to getting married.  
  
Seiya was getting nervous as the wedding approached. Every dispute he and Haruka had over the wedding he feared would end it all. But they made it through and finally the day arrived.  
Seiya hadn't been able to get much sleep in the last couple of days. By the morning of the wedding, he was pacing his room, anxious. Yaten and Taiki tried to calm him down but to no avail.  
  
Meanwhile, Haruka was being dragged out of bed by Minako and Usagi. The wedding wasn't until later that afternoon so she had no idea why they had to wake her up so early.  
But Minako and Usagi were firm that they needed all that time to prepare her. But it at least it kept her mind off everything. 


	21. Vows

Author's Note: This is the last chapter since there is just too much else going on. Thanks for all your support.  
  
Nightfire  
  
Chapter 21: Vows  
  
Seiya was nervous. Even before a battle, he was never nervous but now standing at the alter about to get married, he was sweating. He knew he loved Haruka but getting married was a serious commitment, one he didn't think they would make, especially since she used to hate him more than anything.  
Haruka stood beside him, trying to control the butterflies in her stomach. She smiled when she noticed that Seiya's hands shook slightly as he took her hands. Never had she imagined that she would ever get married, especially to Seiya.  
They solemnly pledged their lives to each other and everyone clapped as they kissed, starting their lives together. 


End file.
